


nicotine

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, P!ATD, Rydon, Sex, Smut, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross really fucking hates Brendon Urie.</p><p>But that's easy to forget when Brendon's cock is in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a little mystery

**Author's Note:**

> bored and wanted to write some rydon smut xx

Ryan Ross really fucking hates Brendon Urie. He's immature, annoying, and cocky. He's also a coward.  
  
But Ryan has to admit, Brendon's cock is quite nice. Especially sliding in and out of his asshole, hard and fast, like it is at the moment. Even Ryan can't deny that.

000

It's only when the sex is over, and the afterglow of his climax has faded, that Ryan slides into the normal routine. He's in the shower within minutes and his clothes are on by the time Brendon is drifting off to sleep. "Where the fuck is my sock?" he mutters, hopping around on one foot and pulling on his Vans halfheartedly. Brendon merely rolls over and groans something along the lines of, "Come back to bed Ry-bear," which Ryan ignores. For a few, fleeting moments, Ryan just watches Brendon sleep, listening to his small sighs and soft snores and his heart jumps into his throat out the sound. Ryan has the inexplicable desire to kiss his forehead, and the urge stays with him long after he's gone from Brendon's apartment, his lone sock the only evidence of his existence.

 

000

It's lunchtime on Monday, and all is as it should be. Ryan is sitting at his table with the 'goths', of which there are only two, Spencer and him. Spencer is ranting about the disgusting cafeteria food, while stuffing his face with it, per usual. Brendon is sitting next to his girlfriend, Sarah, and they're kissing. All Ryan can think is how he want his lips to be on Brendon's, not her's. Opproximately 48 hours ago, Brendon was fucking Ryan into the mattress, whispering nonsensical things into Ryan's ear, his thumbs pressing small circles into Ryan's hips. And now, those things mean nothing, because this is high school. And the jock can't be gay, let alone dating the resident goth. Why should Ryan expect anything different?

And yet, he tunes out Spencer's rant and stares at Brendon's back, and just wishes that Brendon would kiss him like that-soft and slow and full of love. He turns away from the scene as catcalls reach his ears and blinks back tears. He will not cry over Brendon _fucking_ Urie.

000

It is now fifth period, also known as Ryan's favorite period-art. Ryan is particularly good at art, and he likes to do it, so much so that he sometimes finds himself thinking of doing it as a profession. Unfortunately, that thinking leads to daydreaming, in which it gets a little...overexciting, to say the least.

_Ryan is at his first art opening for himself, and he is not the main event, but it doesn't matter. He feels good, and he knows he damn well looks good. Brendon's said so more than once tonight. Said partner is standing behind Ryan, his hand resting on the small of Ryan's back. Ryan can smell his cologne, and he just wants to ravish Brendon right then and there, in front of all the uptight old ladies and annoying hipsters. Maybe he could pass it off as live performance art. Brendon's laugh rings in Ryan's ears and his chest vibrates, and all at once, Ryan realizes he said that out loud. Ryan also realizes that Brendon's laugh was a cover up and is suddenly accutely aware of Brendon's member pressing into the inside of Ryan's thigh. Ryan takes Brendon by the wrist, marching them across the room and hopes to high heaven that the janitor is off duty tonight, or there will be an awkward conversation later._

_  
_By the time Ryan's little fantasy is over, so is class, and all Ryan has on his paper is a very detailed sketch of a penis. Mr. Walker, or as he insists them to call him, Jon, walks over to check Ryan's work, and quirks an eyebrow, but does not say anything. And Ryan decides he rather hates art.

 

000

The end of the week is near, it's a long weekend due to Thanksgiving holiday, and Ryan is at the end of his wits. Yesterday, Brendon winked at him. Not only that, but Ryan also discovered a note stuck in the slits of his locker after school. He was too afraid to read it, and so it comes to the present, where Ryan is crouched on the floor of the research section in the library. He would tell Spencer to read it to him for moral support, but Ryan doesn't trust Spencer to keep his mouth shut about it. All Ryan would hear for the next year would be the _"inate evil of all jocks and cheerleaders"_ and how dissapointedhe is that Ryan  _"crossed over to the dark side"._ Ryan wasn't about to subject himself to that.

So he opens it, slowly and cautiously.

 

_Ryan,_

_I really like you. Meet me in the parking lot behind Steel City Records on Friday night to find out who I am.  
_

_  
_And Ryan decides that he really fucking hates the universe, maybe even more than he hates Brendon Urie.


	2. kiss me in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of this, whatever it is

Ryan was trying not to smile. 

 

Brendon could tell, even from where he was, all the way across the hallway, by the old science room. And Brendon's stomach was probably really ambitious, because right then and there, it decided that a career as an acrobatist was a good idea. Brendon looked away, and spotted his "friends" approaching where he was standing. He straightened up and glanced over one last time, to catch Ryan's eye. Brendon's stomach did flips for the next hour.

 

_x x x_

 

Ryan wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. Or rather, he told himself it was bullshit. But what if someone besides Spencer actually cared about him in this godforsaken school? It was a Highly Unlikely Prospect. But Ryan decided that it was worth a shot. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

 

On Friday afternoon, Ryan eats his words, because as much as he was hoping for Brendon, he knew it wouldn't be Brendon. And the first thing he thinks as he falls into unconsciousness, inches from hitting the hard concrete behind Steel City Records is  _I wish I had bought some records before getting kidnapped._ _  
_

_x x x_

 

When Ryan came to, his head hurt like a bitch, and not even semi-pleasantly with the knowledge he'd had a killer time the night before. It just hurt because some asshole knocked him out. He opened his eyes but shut them immediately because it was way too bright in this room for this shit. Someone snorted and Ryan cracked one eye open slowly, getting accustomed to the light. And, whaddya know, Brendon Urie was sitting across the room from him in a similar situation. They were both tied to a chair, but Brendon looked like he'd been up for hours - and not in a good way. He had circles under his (beautiful) eyes and his bottom lip was split, a trail of dried blood mapped down his chin.

 

Seeing Brendon injured made the reality kick in and all the sudden Ryan wanted to double over in pain. His arms, stomach, and ass hurt as if they were abused repeatedly and the fact that his hole felt sore made his already-bruised stomach churn. He resolutely decided not to think about it. "Hey, Ryan." Brendon's voice sounded unused and rough, scaring Ryan, because he hasn't talked in days, which means they've been in here for  _days_ , or he's been screaming, and not form one of Ryan's spectacular blowjobs.

 

But Ryan pushed that away too, because Brendon was not his concern, nope, no way, and also because the sole door in the room was opening. A figure stepped out from around the door.

 

"Hello, boys. Comfy?" It was the last person Ryan expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it. i wish i could tell you what i was thinking when i wrote it, but i honestly don't know


End file.
